


Too Much

by OhMyViolet



Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: Angst, Arguing, Heartbreak, Hurt No Comfort, Kissing, M/M, Spoilers for the quest "the Lying Liar"
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:34:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24770932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OhMyViolet/pseuds/OhMyViolet
Summary: Set after the events of the "Lying Liar" quest. Elliott confronts Octavio when he returns from the Shadow dimension.
Relationships: Mirage | Elliott Witt/Octane | Octavio Silva
Comments: 15
Kudos: 27





	Too Much

**Author's Note:**

> I...Yeah. 
> 
> Sorry.

Ocatvio wasn't sure where he was when he woke up. The air around him was tainted with the scent of musk and his fingers felt cold. He couldn't really see very well, but that could have been due to his blurry vision or the overall poor lighting in this area. Is this what Heaven was? Because this sucked. He wanted to warm up but he could barely move, no matter how much he tried to force it. He just felt so cold, but nowhere near as cold as the pair of icy brown eyes that he noticed by his bedside, when he finally came to.   
"Elliott?" he croaked out, following it with a harsh swallow in an attempt to quell the dryness in his throat. "Water?"   
The trickster wordlessly stood, and returned a short while later with a bottle in hand. He unscrewed the top, and perched himself on the edge of the bed, offering it towards him. Octavio took grateful gulps before laying back on the hard surface of whatever it is he was resting on. It was only now he'd realised he was in the backroom of the Paradise Lounge, which would explain the smell.   
"What happened?" the realisation prompted him to ask. "Did I get them all?"   
Elliott appeared to furrow his eyebrows, though he couldn't quite tell for sure since the trickster seemed to be avoiding looking at him.   
"Get what?"   
"The prowlers."   
"No," the trickster scoffed. "Thought that one was pretty obvious. How'd you think you ended up here?"

The space between them fell painfully silent after that, and Octavio didn't really like where this conversation seemed to be headed. Still, he felt it was best to deal with the elephant in the room as quickly as possible, so they could move past all this awkward tension.   
"You're mad at me."   
"Wow, you figured that one out a lot quicker than I thought you would! Good for you."   
The runner wrinkled his nose at his partner's sarcastic tone.   
"...You don't need to be such a bitch, Elliott."   
"And you don't need to be such a jackass," the trickster replied, with a shrug. "But here we are."   
Octavio shifted his weight around uncomfortably.   
"Mira...I get that you're pissed but-."   
"I don't think you get it at all, Octavio. I don't think you ever did."   
It was only now, Elliott had chosen to look at him directly and his glare, along with the use of his full name, made the speedster shiver. A smart person would have kept their mouth shut, knowing that maybe now wasn't the best time to poke the bear; but unfortunately, Octavio Silva wasn't known for his smarts.   
"I don't understand what you mean." 

Elliott directed his attention away from him, opting to focus his gaze on a spot on the wall, that wasn't particularly interesting. His shaking hands were forced into closed fists that came to rest in his lap, while he tried to shift through the mess of thoughts that had plagued his mind all night.   
" _You_ don't understand?" he retaliated quietly, but the anger and hurt in his voice was still obvious. "Fine. Let me tell you what I don't understand."   
Octavio struggled to sit up, against the aches in his body, managing to reach out to his boyfriend, but he was promptly shrugged off. Elliott didn't look at him as he continued to speak, keeping his gaze trained on the wall ahead of him.   
"First of all, I don't understand how _my_ boyfriend got himself a date with someone else and agreed to go."   
"That was a misunder-."   
"And then decided to go into another dimension alone, because he couldn't take a joke. Oh, and on top of that, he decided to leave a note for...Oh, hmm...who was it again? Oh, yeah. _Not me!_ "   
"I wanted Ajay to know what she said wasn't cool," the runner mumbled, and he could tell, without looking, that Elliott was rolling his eyes. "She hurt my feelings. Why doesn't anyone care about that?"   
"What about my feelings?!" the trickster spat, whipping his head around to glare at him again. "How do you think I felt, finding you almost dead?! You don't care about my feelings or...me."   
"That's not true!" Octavio protested. "Of course I care about you. I thought...I thought I was dead out there. And I always thought I'd be okay with dying, as long as I was doing something awesome, but when I was lying there and...I saw all my blood, I wasn't thinking about myself. I was thinking about you, and how I never got to-."   
"Bullshit," Elliott cut him off, harshly. "I don't believe that. All you care about is...doing crazy shit and...and causing trouble."   
"You know, you really sound like my dad right now," Octavio spoke, receiving a less than amused laugh in response.   
"Yeah, well...Maybe your dad was right."   
"Don't say that," the runner replied, narrowing his eyes in disgust. "Don't _ever_ say that."   
Elliott ran a frustrated hand through his hair, emitting a sigh that didn't sound as angry as his words; it sounded sad...defeated. His eyes returned to that spot on the wall, that Octavio was slowly becoming envious of. He hated when Elliott acted like this, but he hated the words that came out of his mouth more.   
"I don't think...I can do this anymore." 

The room fell silent, save for the dripping of a tap somewhere in the background. Octavio didn't know what to say. He couldn't be serious. There was no way this was happening. No. This was a joke. A misunderstanding. Elliott had it all wrong. He just needed to show him that. Ignoring the pain he was in, the best he could, he reached towards his partner. His fingers came to rest on the back of his neck, a touch Elliott leaned into instinctively. He looked at him confused, and his lips parted to say something but before he could get his words out, Octavio closed the distance between them, kissing him with a softness he didn’t even know he had in him. Elliott kissed him back for a split second, but just as quickly as it happened, it stopped. The trickster pulled away abruptly and stood from the bed, with misty eyes.   
"You can't...you can't do that!"   
"I can, because I don't believe what you're saying is true! I love you!"   
Elliott shook his head harshly, as if he was trying to rid his mind of an intrusive thought.   
"I...You're making it r-really hard for me to keep loving you. I can't live like this. It’s too hard. You’re...too much."   
Octavio's mouth went dry, as his heart rate quickened, and pounded in his ears.   
"No! You...you love me! I know you do! You tell me all the time! I'll...I'll change."   
"You always say that but, it never happens," the trickster spoke, his voice barely a whisper, desperately trying to not let his tears spill. "I'm...tired, Tav. I think you should stay with Ajay for a while. I...need time to think."   
The speedster raised a pierced eyebrow at him.   
"You seriously think she's gonna let me stay with her after this?"   
Elliott folded his arms, and looked to the floor, letting out an exasperated sigh.   
"I don't know. And to be honest...I don't really care."   
"That's not true."   
His heart twinged when the trickster turned his back on him.   
"Amor...you don't really mean that. Right?"   
He didn't like how long it took Elliott to answer.   
"I'm gonna go home. I need to lie down for a while."   
"What about me?" the speedster asked tentatively, already afraid of the answer he might receive.   
"I'm sure you'll figure something out," Elliott replied, his tone painfully neutral, as he began to walk away. "You always do." 

Octavio looked around frantically, wanting nothing more than to follow his boyfriend and convince him to stay, but as his hazel eyes continued to dart around the room he realised something that made his stomach pool with dread; his legs were nowhere to be seen.   
"Elliott, please!" he yelled after him, and it must have sounded desperate because it made the trickster pause in the doorway, giving him a slight feeling of hope. "Please don't go! I love you! I love you so much and...and I'm sorry! I'm so sorry! I won't do it again! I'll do anything you want just...please don't go. Don't leave. I don't want to be on my own again. I want to be with you. Please. I'm so sorry for messing everything up all the time. Really, I...I’m...I'm sorry."   
He looked up to see Elliott resting on hand against the doorframe, as if he was trying to steady himself, but even with the distance between them, Octavio could see the tear trails on his cheeks and he knew this was it; It was over because he'd ruined it, like everything else he ever touched. But the look Elliott was giving him was the final nail in the coffin. His usually bright brown eyes were full of pain and anger and betrayal.   
"Not as sorry, as I am," he eventually said, causing the younger legend to shake his head in denial, while his own hot tears spilled down his freckled cheeks.   
"Why are you sorry?" he asked, through choked sobs.  
He regretted asking now, and he would regret it until his dying day, because he knew Elliott's response would never leave him alone; like a painful, constant ringing in his ears. 

"For letting you waste my time."

**Author's Note:**

> This isn't really part of my main Miroctane series. Lets just enjoy the angst.


End file.
